Poison's Antidote
by The.InZombiac
Summary: Gakupo x Luka. The Duke Venomania is waiting to see you, Luka. Women allured into his gentle embrace to be given a night of passion and a full time stay in the mansion. One shot story.


**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own any of the Vocaloid characters.

Story inspired by Gakupo's song 'Madness of Duke Venomania'

Please let me know what you think of this story.

Also, I know I'm not the best editor but please don't nitpick at it, I know there are mistakes.

* * *

He stared at her. His dulled blue eyes tracing over her nude form, he licked his lips softly making his own mouth water. He could almost taste her, she lied sprawled out on his bed, her long light pink hair complementing her porcelain complexion. These nights with her happened more often with her than the others, its not like they cared. Under his spell they were powerless. He smiled for a short second before making his way over to the bed, on his walk undressing. First, his shirt, tearing it off with a force that caused the buttons to fly right off. Her eyes widened as she smirked, biting her lower in. Her own blue eyes scanning over his well toned body, his muscles, his abs would make any woman want to fan themselves. He was that desirable. Next, his pants fell off along with the boxers that were under them. She gasped lightly staring at the magnificent appendage that stood up firmly just a couple of feet away from her. She then looked up at him, her light blue orbs meeting his darker blue. That look of anticipation he gave the girls when it came to this would usually make him smile but oddly this time around it did nothing.

He walked over to her, untying his long purple hair letting cascade down his body. She watched, he was her eye candy and she his. Reaching over he cupped her soft cheek, leaning forward his lips met her, kissing her deeply as he began laying her back on the bed. Slowly but surely he filled the gap between them. He took in a breath when feeling her bare skin make contact with his. Deepest desire and sweetest pleasure were placed in the night's agenda to be fulfilled.

She grounded as he started, lightly nipping her neck then sucking down gently. His hand traveling down her body giving her breast a squeeze before traveling further. She closed her eyes for a moment before hearing herself moan out. His fingers happily placed between the folds of her womanhood teasing her clit with a passion never used nor felt before. He smiled as her leg that lied peacefully between his leg pushed against him, he groaned rubbing himself back against her with a whisper of her name,"L-Luka.." She turned her head to him moaning out his,"G-Gaku..po..." her eyes filled with a heavy lust, the burning sensation that killed her body. Her want to be satisfied and to satisfy him.

He kissed her moving his hand away and placing himself over her and spreading her long luscious legs, pressing down he rubbed the tip of his stiffened manhood against her clit. Her warmth against his pleased him more than anything could ever. She grew a bit more damp, turned on by the position,"G-Gakupo...please..." She begged giving him her big eyes. He grunted before lowering himself and slowly entering her. She moaned holding on tightly to him, her womanhood welcoming his manhood as he fit inside of her perfectly. Her hands pulled him down as she began the movements under him, panting softly. Gakupo watched aroused by what he was seeing. Luka pleasuring herself with his body, he took some control unlike the others. After a moment or so he snapped out of his daze and began to thrust into her, rocking against her slow at first but then built up speed. She moaned trying to match her speed with his, in an instant he flipped them over,"Ride me.." He groaned out lustfully. She nodded blushing and obeying, riding him as if he were the last man on earth. He held on to her hips watching her full breasts dance for him, leaning forward he took one into his mouth and sucked. This drove the girl wild, having an orgasm on him but still going she wanted another one. Luka moaned out loudly, Gakupo bucked his hips. The way she rode took him to a heaven he never knew existed. He hit his climax, riding it out into her. Feeling the rush of his 'love juice' she hit an even bigger orgasm, her body shook on top of his. Watching the woman he started up on another wild thrust, taking her womanhood without mercy. The slap of their skin heard almost as loud as their moans. He pushed in deep enough to feel the entrance to her womb. Blushing, he rocked her body until he came again.

By morning the two were exhausted, Luka slept happily in Gakupo's arms. The male watching her sleep. Thoughts crossing over his mind, _Does she love me?...Like I love her? _He wondered. Caressing her cheek he sighed mumbling,"No..of course, not." He stood up from the bed and dressed himself, leaving the girl pink haired beauty to rest.

In her sleep Luka shivered,"Gaku-san?" she murmured hugging on to the sheets tightly as if it were him.

* * *

Later in the day, she awoke questioningly looking about the room. Climbing off the bed she grabbed her panties and put them on. Staying in them to please her master. Expecting to find him with another of his wives she wandered the halls of the mansion to pass the time, waiting for him to come and retrieve her. She sighed. Suddenly, his loud groan came from no where - this groan different from the ones he made in bed, this was not pleasure he was feeling...this was pain. She ran to find him.

On the floor Gakupo held on to his chest, where a large gash laid in his chest. Blood staining the wondrous Victorian clothes he wore and creating a red puddle underneath him. Drops of blood began turning purple. Tears flowed down his eyes as he panted heavily, his life draining away in the palm of his hand.

Luka ran into the room to see Kaito standing over her master with a blood stained dagger in his hand. Her eyes widened as she tried to scream, she ran finding she wasn't the only one. Something in her mind snapped back and instead of running to Gakupo as originally planned she headed for the door. Gakupo watched in horror as his art was broken, his harem gone right before his fading blue eyes. He reached out to them. They glanced at him before heading out the door never to be seen again. Spotting Luka he spoke her name, she turned back at him looking at him for a moment longer than a second. She then fled, leaving the mansion grounds as Kaito finished the job.

* * *

A few weeks later, she was back home with her parents. Forgetting completely about Gakupo and the mansion. She hummed to herself beginning to chop up the vegetables, looking down she noticed an eggplant. It's colour so vibrant, so purple. She grabbed it, holding it closer for a better look. Her eyes softly glossing over,"Eggplant..." She placed it down, feeling strangely saddened by it. She sighed, looking at it,"...I _love_ eggplant..."

_**-End-**_

* * *

_Author's Note: _I know in the song Gakupo is in love with GUMI, his childhood friend but I prefer Gakupo and Luka.


End file.
